Intertwined
by Shinigami117
Summary: Another one of those Ulquiorra is L fics. I tried to make it sound as believable as possible. Please Review!
1. Chapter 1: Intertwined Souls

**_Intertwined_**

* * *

**_Chapter 1: Intertwined Souls_**

* * *

**_Shortly After L's Demise_**

* * *

_This sucks... I can't even eat sweets..._ L thought sadly. _But I don't want to move on! I want to see if Kira is caught... _L thought to himself. He refused to move on, running at the sight of those people who kept trying to force him to._They called themselves Shinigami but they looked different from that one named Rem, they looked human. Are they the same or are they different beings?_ L pondered. After a while they left him alone and he was able to watch Light in peace.

* * *

**_Several Months Later_**

* * *

_Oh no... Light, you truly are a monster..._ L thought angrily as he watched Light's father die, and watched Light **pretend** to be sad. "You were a brave and honorable man you didn't deserve this..." L said sadly. The days passed and things just got worse. As support for Kira grew so did L's unhappiness. _If only I had been more cautious, I could hav_e _survived, I could have stopped Light..._ L thought. Then came the day when Kira was defeated._ Yes! Thank you Near!_ L thought. But even though he was happy he couldn't shake a strange sense of sadness._ Did I truly think of you as a friend, Light?_ L wondered. As Light died he suddenly gained the ability to see spirits and he saw L staring at him and he knew he had lost against him. But L had stayed in the living world too long and he had lost his chance to move on. But now he had the chance to start a new life, a life of evil. He had become a hollow. He still had his memories but they were faded and he found he didn't care about sweets anymore only souls. He was smarter than most hollows and so he was able to defeat the shinigami who tried to slay him.

* * *

**_Unknown Amount of Time Later_**

* * *

He had completely forgotten who he had once been. He had become an Adjuchus, he was extremely powerful, but he wasn't finished he wanted more power...

* * *

**_Another Unknown Amount of Time Later_**

* * *

He was now a Vasto Lord, he couldn't possibly become more powerful, or so he thought... One day he was transformed into an Arrancar. As the smoke cleared away he looked up and saw a man standing there looking at him.

"I am Aizen, what is your name, new brother of ours?" the man asked.

"Ulquiorra, Ulquiorra Schiffer," he answered.

* * *

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note or Bleach.  
_**

**_AN: I know this fic isn't that good but it is my 1st fanfic ever. I wrote it on another site along time ago and I decided to transfer it here._**


	2. Chapter 2: Intertwined Destinies

**_Intertwined_**

* * *

**_Chapter 2: Intertwined Destinies_**

* * *

**_During the Second Fight between Ichigo and Ulquiorra_**

* * *

"You cannot defeat me, Kurosaki. You couldn't beat Nnoitra and he was trash, give up," Ulquiorra said calmly.

"I'll never give up! I'll defeat you, then I'll defeat Aizen!" Ichigo yelled as he rushed at Ulquiorra.

* * *

**_Meanwhile..._**

* * *

Aizen, Gin, and Tousen were trapped in the fire prison watching the Shinigami and Arrancar fight. Tousen and Gin both turned and looked at each other, then Tousen shouted, "Operation Justice has begun!" Halibel stopped fighting and started going toward the fire prison.

* * *

**_Many Years Earlier_**

* * *

Light could not go to heaven or hell because he had used the Death Note, instead he became a soul parasite. He was forced to temporally take over other souls and feed off them until they died.

_If only I could find a body that didn't fight back, then it wouldn't__ die as quickly..._ Light thought. _This shouldn't be happening to me! I should have been a god! I deserve better than this_! Light thought angrily. At first he took over human souls then he grew a little stronger and he was able to take over weak hollows. One day he followed another hollow into Hueco Mundo. He discovered he was much stronger there and was able to take over more powerful hollows, but he still wanted to find a more permanent body. One day he discovered Las Noches. He explored it and was surprised by how many powerful people he found in it. He stayed there listening and watching. Soon he learned what Aizen's plans were and other important information. _I must have Aizen's body! But how can I take it? He is way too powerful... there has to be a way..._ Light thought. One day he saw Aizen create an Arrancar. _That's it! I can take an Arrancar over while it's being made! It will be too weak to fight back and I can completely crush it! Now I just have to wait for him to create a new one... _Light thought triumphantly. Then came the day a new Arrancar was to be made. Aizen used the Hogyoku to transform it.

"What is your name, new bother of ours?" He asked.

Light searched its memories and found the answer. "Wonderweiss, Wonderweiss Margera," he answered. He decided he should act stupid because when he searched its memories he found that it was very retarded so he would just act like it would. _First I need to convert some of Aizen's followers to my side. Who should I start with? Ahh yes, I'll start with Tousen_ Light thought. He began following him around, learning more about him until one day... "Tousen, do you like justice?" Light asked.

"I believe in justice and I will always follow the path with the least bloodshed. Why do you ask?" Tousen asked. Then Light told him his plans.

"Will you follow me?" Light asked.

"Yes, I believe you have a pure heart, I will serve you," Tousen answered. So it began. Light converted Gin and Halibel over time. Then he plotted with them.

* * *

**_The Day of the Invasion of _****_Karakura _****_Town_**

* * *

"So here's the plan, I'll try to take over Aizen when his guard is down then you guys give me some of your power to help. Also, Tousen, I need to hang out in your body for a little while. It will be called Operation Justice," Light said.

"Okay," Gin, Halibel, and Tousen said.

* * *

**_Operation Justice (Where we left off near the beginning)_**

* * *

"What's going on?" Aizen asked calmly as Tousin stepped toward him.

"Sorry but I must betray you, I have found a new and more just leader," Tousen replied. Light came out and entered Aizen's body. He was fighting hard to stay in. Tousen, Gin, and Halibel started feeding him their power.

_ I can do this, I will be god!_ Light thought. After a while of struggling he managed to take him over. "I've won! If you wish to live then serve me! Your old master can not save you!" Light shouted at Stark and Barragan.

"Aww man more trouble... I guess I don't have a choice," Stark whined.

"I will serve you..." Barragan grumbled.

"Let us return to Hueco Mundo," Light said. Then he easily broke out of the fire prison.

* * *

**_Meanwhile..._**

* * *

Ulquiorra and Ichigo were still fighting when Light and the others came back.

"You can go back now, Ichigo, your fight was with Aizen not me," Light said.

"Who are you?" Ichigo asked.

"Just call me Kira," Light answered. As Light said this something within Ulquiorra stirred.

_Light Yagami?_ L thought.

* * *

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note or Bleach.  
_**

**_AN: Once again, I'll admit this fic is pretty bad, I was reluctant to transfer it to this site but I wanted more stories published so I did._**


	3. Chapter 3: Intertwined Minds

**_Intertwined_**

* * *

**_Chapter 3: Intertwined Minds_**

* * *

**_About One Week after the End of Intertwined Destinies_**

* * *

Light had made the rest of the Arrancar join him and those who refused died. Most who joined him only did so because they wanted to live, however, Tousen was happy to serve him and praised him often. After he had finished gathering the Arrancar he decided to give a speech and tell them his plans.

* * *

**_The Day of the Speech_**

* * *

All the Arrancar gathered to listen as he sat in the throne that had once been Aizen's.

_How dare he sit there, where Aizen-Sama once sat..._ Ulquiorra thought angrily.

"I plan to carry out Aizen's plans and destroy Karakura Town, then create the royal key and rule the world, however, I do this not for the same reasons as Aizen did. I want to create a world of peace where the just and kind will rule and the evil will be punished! The people of the world have forgotten Kira but I will make them remember me, the good will rejoice while the evil will tremble with fear. And I will be the god of this new world! Join me and together we can make this new world be born!" Light said.

"We shall join you," all the Arrancar said together. As all the Arrancar left Tousen walked over to Light and said,

"That was a wonderful speech Light-Sama!"

"Thank you, Tousen, I believe we will get along fine. This time I am sure to win, I have a strong body and I don't have to worry about that stupid L!" Light said.

"Who is L?" Tousen asked.

"He was my worst enemy and he almost defeated me several times, however, I won in the end," Light said.

"Amazing! He was good enough to almost defeat you!" Tousen said.

"Yes, but now I don't have to worry about him because he is dead. Now then I have a plan..." Light said.

* * *

**_Meanwhile..._**

* * *

"What do you think of this Kira?" Barragan asked.

"I believe he will be a better leader than Aizen," Halibil said.

"He's just gonna mean more work for me..." Stark complained.

"I don't like him, but I have to serve him..." Ulquiorra said.

"Missing your old master Aizen? Ha! You always did like to be his favorite pet!" Grimmjow jeered. Grimmjow hadn't died and, unfortunately, he had been healed by Retsu Unohana when she came across him.

"Shut up, trash," Ulquiorra growled.

"What did you say! ?" Grimmjow yelled. He stepped forward, ready for a fight, but Barragan blocked his path.

"Do you want me to finish the job that Nnoitra failed to do?" Barragan threatened. Grimmjow glared at them then he stomped off.

"Ulquiorra, what's wrong with you? You're haven't been acting like yourself lately," Halibil asked.

"It's nothing I'm just having a hard time getting use to a new leader..." Ulquiorra said. _That's not the full story though... I feel like there's something in me, trying to get out and messing with my thoughts_ Ulquiorra thought. At first he had just felt distracted then he started doing weird things. One time he found himself sitting in a odd position with his knees against his chest. Another time he found himself sticking his thumb to his lips when he was thinking. He also craved sugar instead of souls sometimes. But worst of all he kept thinking he had met Kira somewhere... but where? It was driving him crazy.

* * *

**_At Kisuke's Shop_**

* * *

"Who is this Kira and what are his plans? Urahara-San, do you know?" Uryu asked.

"I'm not sure..." Kisuke said.

"What! ? Aren't you the one who normally has all the information?" Ichigo complained.

"Well actually I do believe I heard about him years ago... but I was still in Soul Society at the time. He had killed a lot of people and was making all of the Shinigami's job harder. He was a mass murderer and it was years before he was caught, but I thought he had either turned into a hollow or been sent to the underworld I didn't expect him to turn into a soul parasite," Kisuke said.

"What's a soul parasite?" Ichigo asked.

"A rare creature that feeds off of the power of other souls. But they are usually weak and die fast so I don't know how this one lasted so long," Kisuke said.

"What are we going to do about him?" Chad asked.

"Watch and wait, see what he does," Kisuke said.

"Okay," they said.

* * *

**_Back at Hueco Mundo_**

* * *

"Ulquiorra, I have a mission for you," Light said.

"What is it, Kira?" Ulquiorra asked.

"Kira? Don't you mean Kira-Sama?" Light asked.

"Yes of course, forgive me Kira-Sama," Ulquiorra said quickly.

"That's alright just don't forget too often. Anyway, I need you to go to the human world, Karakura Town to be exact. I want you to ask Ichigo and his friends to join my quest for world peace," Light said.

"If they refuse am I to kill them?" Ulquiorra asked.

"No, I will try talking to them then if that doesn't work we can kill them," Light said.

"I shall do as you ask, Kira-Sama," Ulquiorra said. As Ulquiorra walked off Light thought,

_he reminds me of someone...but who?_

* * *

**_Back at Urahara's Shop_**

* * *

Ichigo and the others were still at Urahara's shop when they heard a knock on the door.

"Jinta-Kun, could you please answer the door?" Kisuke asked.

"Ok," Jinta said. "Yeah what do you wa-" Jinta stopped and stared.

"I wish to speak to Kurosaki," Ulquiorra said.

"You're an Arrancar!" Jinta yelled.

"I am not here to harm you I just want to talk," Ulquiorra said.

"Why should we believe you! ?" Ichigo yelled as he jumped up and prepared to fight.

"No, lets hear him out, I'm sure that we could take him on if he turned on us," Uryu said.

"Yes, Kurosaki-san sheath your sword," Kiusuke said.

"Okay..." Ichigo said uncertainly.

"Thank you," Ulquiorra said. He walked into the shop and leaned against a wall. "I am here on behalf of Kira to ask you if you would like to join him," Ulquiorra said.

"Why would we do that! ?" Ichigo demanded.

"He says he wishes to carry out Aizen-Sama's plan only he wishes to purify the world of evil and let the just and kind rule while the evil will be punished. Will you join him?" Ulquiorra asked.

"No way! Urahara-San told us he was a mass murderer and that means he still plans on destroying Karakura Town!" Ichigo yelled.

"Sacrifices for the greater good, or something like that," Ulquiorra said.

"What! ? He isn't even named Kira, his name is Light Yagami and he's pure evil, he just wants you to believe he's justice!" Ichigo exclaimed.

"I-" All of a sudden Ulquiorra started swaying then he collapsed.

"What's going on?" Ichigo said confusedly.

* * *

**_Several Minutes Later_**

* * *

_Where am I? What's going on?_ L thought confusedly. He looked around the room and saw that he wasn't alone, several other people were nearby."Who are you guys?" He asked.

"Oh, you're awake!" Kisuke said.

"What do you mean who are we? Wait, did you lose your memory?" Ichigo asked.

"No, I remember who I am, I am L," L said.

"L? You're Ulquiorra remember?" Ichigo asked.

"Ulquiorra? No, that's not my name you must be mistaken. Hey, do you have any coffee?" L asked.

"Wha-" Ichigo began.

"Yes, I do have some," Kisuke said.

"Thank you, also, could you bring me some sugar cubes? A bowl of them if you can," L asked politely.

"Ok, Ururu, would you please get the coffee?" Kisuke asked.

"Yes, sir," Ururu said. After a little bit she came back with the coffee and a bowl of sugar cubes.

"Thank you," L said.

"Now then, are you sure you don't remember anything about Aizen or being an Arrancar?" Kisuke asked.

"Who's Aizen and what's an Arrancar?" L asked.

"I guess that's a no," Ichigo said. L walked to a chair then he sat down. He was about to take a sip of coffee when he saw how much larger and paler his hands were. He looked at his whole arm then he jumped up.

"Do you have a mirror?" He asked.

"Yes, right over here," Kisuke said and showed him where it was. L stood there staring at his reflection.

"W-w-what's going on?" He asked.

"What do you mean?" Kisuke asked.

"I look completely different I-" Before he could finish he grabbed his head and started moaning in pain. All of a sudden he stopped and started looking around with a confused expression.

"Huh? What happened? I passed out so why am I standing here?" Ulquiorra said confusedly.

"Huh? I'm getting confused too!" Ichigo exclaimed.

"You don't remember anything?" Uryu asked.

"Any of what?" Ulquiorra asked.

"I give up!" Ichigo whined.

"Well, consider Kira's offer please," Ulquiorra said as he started to leave.

"Yeah right!" Ichigo scoffed.

* * *

**_Back at Hueco Mundo_**

* * *

_Aizens finally gone, but now there's someone worse taking his place! Am I **EVER** gonna be in charge?_ Grimmjow thought angrily. He heard a noise and he turned around to see what it was. Light and Ulquiorra were standing there watching him.

"Ulquiorra has told me about how you betrayed Aizen multiple times and how you like to take matters into your own hands. I have seen proof of your ego and stupidity several times. I believe you could cause harm to my mission so I must get rid of you," Light said.

"$&#**% I'll get rid of YOU! Grimmjow yelled as he rushed at them.

"You're proving my point," Light said. Ulquiorra quickly dodged Grimmjow's attack then he sliced at him. Grimmjow collapsed spraying blood.

"Thank you, Ulquiorra," Light said.

"There is no need to thank me, I've wanted to do that for a long time," Ulquiorra said. Ulquiorra stood there looking at Grimmjow's body after Light left.

"Why did you do it...?" Grimmjow moaned.

"Why did I let you live? I don't know..." Ulquiorra muttered as he walked away. "But you better leave and never come back before Kira finds out," He said.

"Ulquiorra you b*******..." Grimmjow moaned.

* * *

**_At a Meeting between Light and the Arrancar_**

* * *

"So that is my plan to destroy Karakura Town," Light said.

"That is good, Kira-Sama," Tousen said.

"Thank you, you may all leave now," Light said. All the Arrancar left except Ulquiorra.

"Kira-Sama, I believe there is something wrong with me," Ulquiorra said.

"What is it?" Light asked. Ulquiorra explained all the weird things that had been happening to him. Light's eyes grew large then he suddenly attacked Ulquiorra.

"What are you doing! ?" Ulquiorra exclaimed.

"L!" Light yelled.

"Wha-!" He suddenly collapsed again. "Light Yagami!" L yelled in surprise.

"I was right, it is you!" Light exclaimed.

_I've got to get out of here!_ L thought. They fought until Light knocked him down and was about to land the finishing blow when Grimmjow jumped in the way. Grimmjow collapsed and started squirting blood everywhere.

"Why did you protect me?" L asked.

"I don't know... I guess I was returning the favor... it doesn't matter anymore I was finished anyway; I could never become king... I would rather die than live a life of servitude..." Grimmjow said then he died. L ran away out of Las Noches and into the desert. He stayed there for who knows how long fighting a battle within himself, not knowing rather he was L or Ulquiorra. Until one day...

* * *

**_Several Weeks Later_**

* * *

Ichigo yawned and stretched out on his bed. He was just about to go asleep when he heard a noise and there was a rustling outside the window then a dark shape slipped in his room through the window and he bolted upright.

"Who's there?" He demanded.

"It's me, L, don't worry, Ichigo, I have all of my memories, ALL of them. I now know that I am both Ulquiorra and L. I have all the memories of when I was alive but also the memories of being an Arrancar. Ichigo, I want to join you and stop Kira, no, Light Yagami. I'm finally getting my second chance."

* * *

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note or Bleach._**

**_AN: Wow, the more I edit this the more I realize it sucks lol. I mean, it was my 1st fic but still... Well, review if you want but I'd be surprised if you're still reading this thing lol. P.S. I was rather fond of the subtitle Meanwhile... wasn't I?_**


	4. Chapter 4: Intertwined Deaths

**_Intertwined_**

* * *

**_Chapter 4: Intertwined Deaths_**

* * *

**_The Next Day after the Ending of Intertwined Minds_**

* * *

The next day everyone had gathered in Kisuke's shop to hear L's story. He told them about the Kira investigation and how he regained his memories.

"This story sounds kinda odd to me... are you sure we should trust him?" Renji asked.

"I think this story fits. I mean, it does explain why Aizen is calling himself Kira now," Uryu said.

"I think we should trust him..." Orihime said.

"What about you, Ichigo?" Chad asked.

"I'm not sure... I guess we can trust him..." Ichigo said.

"Then it's settled!" Kisuke said.

"Thank you everyone, I will try to prove that I can be trusted," L said.

"But now to other matters, what are we gonna do about this Kira, or Light Yagami?" Kisuke asked.

"Kira's plans are to go to his home town and make an announcement that he has returned to the people there. He said he would do this in two weeks, and since then it has been 12 days we only have 2 days to go, he said he had to prepare for something before then but I'm not sure what," L said.

"He has to get use to his new, and much more powerful, body. He probably knows there is going to be a fight and he wants to be ready for it, after all, most of his minions are dead or gone," Kisuke said.

"Yes, that's probably it..." L said.

"But where is his home town?" Uryu asked.

"I know where it is... I guess my memories pretty good, that was all so long ago..." L said.

"Good, that means we can go there and kick his butt!" Ichigo yelled.

"Wouldn't we be falling right into his trap?" Uryu asked.

"Oh, yeah..." Ichigo said.

"We could do it if Captain Hitsugaya and the others hadn't gone back to Soul Society, but..." Renji trailed off.

"No, we should go anyway, this isn't him trying to trick us, this is him trying to boast and show off his new powers," L said.

"How do you know that?" Ichigo asked.

"I know him well, and I also know that he will want more followers and time before he launches a full scale assault," L said.

"I think you're right, you should go," Kisuke said.

"If you say so..." Ichigo said.

"How long will Toshiro and the others be gone?" Orihime asked.

"Only about 3 days but that's one day too much," Renji said.

"By the way, Renji, why are you the only one they left behind? Rukia even left, are they trying to ditch you?" Ichigo asked while grinning evilly.

"Hey! They left me behind cause they knew I could protect Karakura Town on my own!" Renji yelled angrily.

"Yeah right!" Ichigo jeered. A fight quickly broke out between them.

"Are they always like this?" L asked.

"Pretty much..." Uryu sighed.

* * *

**_Two days later_**

* * *

It was a pleasant day in Light's home town. Several people were lazily staring up at the bright blue sky... When suddenly a black rift in the sky appeared and Light walked out. Several people screamed, others just looked confused. Light looked around and spotted L, Ichigo, Uryu, Renji, and Chad.

"Ah, so you came. Was it to join my quest for a perfect world?" Light asked jokingly.

"Yeah right! In your dreams!" Renji yelled. People were staring at them in confusion.

"Wait, why can these people see us?" Uyru asked.

"They can see you and Chad because you're human and they can see me because I'm in a borrowed body, for some reason the body becomes visible when I take it over. It can be both handy and bothersome," Light said.

"That's strange..." L said.

"Long time no see, L. Are you still a sugar addicted freak like last the time we met?" Light jeered.

"Are you still an immature child with a god-complex like the last time we met?" L replied.

"You will pay for that!" Light said angrily. "Everyone! I want you to listen to me! I am your savior Kira returned! I will guide you on path to perfection once again!" Light yelled. People were gathered around looking at him. When they heard this several of them shrieked in horror.

"Oh no that monsters back! My parents told me about him and the horrible things he did!" Several said. Others, however, cried out in glee.

"Yes! Our savior has returned to us just like my parents said he would!" they cried out.

"Don't listen to him!" Ichigo shouted.

"They can't hear you, Ichigo," Uryu said.

"Actually they can, I created a device that can stick to people and allow them to be seen. You haven't noticed but I stuck them to Renji, Ichigo, and L," Light said. They glanced down and saw several small, bug like things stuck to them. "I want to show these people what happens to filth like you when attempt to fight me," Light said.

"I'll show you!" Renji yelled as he rushed him.

"No! Don't rush in!" L cried out, but it was too late, Renji was quickly cut down.

"Renji!" Ichigo yelled.

"Don't worry I didn't kill him," Light said. Uryu, Ichigo, and Chad all attacked in unison but all of their attacks failed. Soon, Uyru and Chad were cutdown and Ichigo and L were the only ones left standing. "You see? I didn't even need my Arrancar to defeat you!" Light said.

"Shut up!" Ichigo yelled. "Bankai!" Ichigo yelled. He then rushed Light. However, even with Bankai he was defeated. He tried to use his hollow mask but Light quickly pinned his hands so he couldn't. L rushed to help him but Light flashed stepped behind him and rammed his sword through him.

"Uggh!" L cried out.

"Don't worry I'm not going to kill you or your pathetic friends. I'm going to give you two months to get as powerful as possible so I can humiliate you even more. After all, what's the fun of killing you if it's not even a challenge?" Light said.

"Light, you b******..." L moaned before collapsing. Light just laughed then he went back to Hueco Mundo.

* * *

**_Three days later_**

* * *

Everyone had finally healed but they were all discouraged. Toshiro, Rukia, and the others were back and had been told what happened.

"This guy must be pretty bad for you guys to be acting like this," Rangiku said.

"He's that tough? This could be fun!" Ikkaku said.

"I think we need more of the captains help for this," Toshiro said.

"You said this wouldn't be a trick!" Ichigo said angrily.

"It wasn't... he did almost exactly as I thought he would. I knew he would want to wait before he truly fought us so I knew he would only try to humiliate us this time and not kill us. It may not seem this way to you, but he isn't at full power yet," L said.

"But why let us live? Why give us time to get stronger?" Renji asked.

"Because he is convinced he can't be beaten. He's thinking, 'I'm not even at full power and I didn't even bring my Arrancar with me and I still beat them easy there is no way they will defeat me,'" L said.

"So what was the point of that fight?" Ichigo asked.

"To rub it in that we can't beat him and to announce that he was back," L said.

"Maybe he can't be beaten..." Uyru said. They all fell silent.

"No, that's what he wants you to believe but we will win because we're the good guys and justice always prevails!" L said.

"That was a cheesy speech..." Ichigo moaned.

"It was cheesy but true! That's two months to train till we drop!" Kisuke said cheerfully.

"Yeah!" They all shouted.

"I'll train on my own," Uyru said.

"My group will train together," Toshiro said.

"I guess me, L, Chad, and Ichigo will train together?" Renji asked.

"Yeah, you can train in the basement," Kisuke said.

"Okay, thanks," Ichigo said.

* * *

**_Two Months Later_**

* * *

"We will easily defeat L and his group as long as you all obey me, understood?" Light asked.

"Yes!" the Arrancar shouted.

"Then let us go and stomp out this resistance once and for all!" Light shouted.

"Yeah!" the Arrancar shouted.

* * *

**_Meanwhile..._**

* * *

All of the captains had gathered once again to fight the last battle.

"Is everyone ready?" Kisuke asked.

"Yeah!" They all shouted. Light and the Arrancar arrived at Light's hometown first. Kisuke and the others arrived soon after.

"All of you Shinigami and Uyru and Chad need to fight the Arrancar. Me, Ichigo, and L will fight Kira. Orihime and the 4th squad captain need to stay back and heal," Kisuke said. They all nodded their heads in agreement. The lower Arrancar were quickly taken out, but the 4 espada were doing well. Uyru, Chad, Renji, and Rukia fought Yami. Kenpachi and Komamura fought Tousen. Rangiku and Kira fought Gin. Toshiro fought Halibil. Soifon and Yamamoto fought Barragan. And Kyoraku and Ukitake fought Stark. The rest of the Shinigami had fought the lower Arrancar. Kisuke stood back and let Ichigo and L fight Light. They were being beaten but Ichigo quickly put on his hollow mask and L went into his released form.

"Even with all this power you will still lose, I am god!" Light said.

"If you want to rid the world of evil why are you working with these Arrancar?" L asked.

"Oh this is only temporary, I will kill them all once I've defeated you," Light said.

"Do you even hear yourself! ?" Ichigo exclaimed.

"Ichigo, why don't you join me? I can see you are a good person, you would be a fine citizen of my new world. Orihime would be too," Light said.

"No way! I would rather die!" Ichigo yelled.

"That's a shame...ah well," Light sighed.

"Light, you beat me last time but not this time! I won't make the same mistakes I did when we were alive!" L said.

"But you still are making the same mistakes, you are going against my will!" Light said.

"You really are full of yourself aren't you?" L said.

"Well, we will see," Light said. The battle then began. The battles raged on fiercely. They were winning the fight with Yami easily at first...

"This guy is a wimp, this should be easy!" Renji exclaimed. "A wimp you say? I'll show you who's a wimp!" Yami yelled. He then released his Zanpakuto. "I'm espada number 0 in this form!" Yami yelled.

"Oh no!" Uyru exclaimed. They struggled to win but they were failing. "We have to work together!" Uyru said. After a fierce battle they managed to beat him through teamwork. Halibil was defeated, then Barragan, then Gin, and then Tousen.

"I give up, this isn't worth it. I never really wanted to fight you guys anyway," Stark said.

"Grrr weak fools they deserved to die!" Light complained. "Well, no matter, I've still defeated you," Light said. Ichigo and L stood there panting. They had fought as hard as they could but they had barely even scratched him.

"I don't know if I can do this..." Ichigo said.

"Me either," L said.

"Time to finish this!" Light yelled as he rushed them. Kisuke jumped in the way and began to fight him.

"L, go to your second released form! Ichigo and you need to have Orihime heal you while I fight, but you guys have to finish this!" Kisuke said. They did as he said then they prepared to fight.

"Ichigo, you fire a Getsuga Tensho at the same time that I fire a Cero Oscuras at him," L said.

"Okay!" Ichigo said.

"You can't defeat me!" Light yelled. All of a sudden Light's eyes grew large_. No! Not now! Why did Aizen decide to fight against me  
__so strong now? I thought I had crushed him!_ Light thought. _I will have my body back or at least kill you if I can't_ Aizen said to Light.

"Fire now!" L yelled. He and Ichigo both fired their attacks and they hit Light dead on.

"We did it!" Ichigo shouted.

"No, not yet," L said. The smoke cleared away and revealed a badly wounded Light.

_I have to get out of this body before I die!_ Light thought. He popped out of Aizen's body and then tried to get away but Kisuke stopped him.

"Where are you going?" Kisuke said. "L, you do the honors," Kisuke said.

"Yes, I will," L said.

"This can't be happening to me! I am god! I am justice!" Light screamed.

"No, you are just a petty criminal with a big ego. I don't understand how you turned out like this when your father was such a great man. I wish you hadn't found that Death Note... We might have even been friends..." L said sadly.

"No! You can't do this to me!" Light screamed.

"Goodbye, Light," L said, then he killed him.

"I'll finish off Aizen," Kisuke said. He turned to do so but Aizen was gone. "Crap, I guess this isn't over yet..." Kisuke muttered.

* * *

**_Several Hours Later_**

* * *

The captains had returned to Soul Society and everyone was celebrating.

"Ichigo," L said suddenly.

"Yes?" Ichigo asked.

"When you kill a hollow with a Zanpakuto their souls are purified, right?" L asked.

"Yes, but why do you want to know?" Ichigo asked.

"I want you to kill me. I don't want to live as a creature that has to eat human souls to survive," L said.

"What! ?" Ichigo exclaimed.

"Please, Ichigo..." L begged.

"I-I can't do it!" Ichigo said.

"Then hand me your Zanpakuto so I can," L said.

"No, I-I'll do it," Ichigo said.

"Thank you," L said with a smile.

"Wait, we may need you, Aizen isn't dead, he escaped," Kisuke said.

"He what! ?" Ichigo exclaimed.

"I know, but I believe the other me, Ulquiorra, is coming back. I used the Arrancar powers too much and it revived him. If I live I might change back during a battle and kill you," L said.

"I guess that changes things. He's right then, he'll have to die," Kisuke said.

"But..." Ichigo began.

"Don't worry, who knows, I could be reborn as a shinigami," L said.

Ichigo gave in and killed him and watched sadly as the spirit particles disappeared.

"Goodbye, L," Ichigo said sadly.

* * *

**_Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything from Death Note or Bleach._**

**_AN: This horror has come to an end. I think this fic could have been good but I just didn't put the effort I could have into it. Not to mention I was brand new at fanfic writing so I made a lot of plot holes. I changed the ending a bit and some other things to make it a bit better but the core story is still the same. So this is basically my 1st fic in all it's unglory lol. Review if you want ;)_**


End file.
